


Crush

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Request. Prompt: Prompt:  Luke having a crush on you and Reid calling him out on it but you pretend not to hear him say anything cause you have no idea how to react and one time he gets drunk and you end up making out and later going on a date? Ps I love ur blog u r a great writer





	

“So, what are you doing this weekend?” Luke asked me as I made coffee for the team. Luke, Reid, and me were in the break room and we were about to fly out to our current case.

“That’s none of your business,” I said smiling and winking. I finished making the coffee and I filled my coffee cup and left the room. Though, before I could get out of earshot I heard Luke and Reid talk.

“You know if you like her you should ask her out,” Reid said and I heard Luke chuckle.

“Yeah, well I don’t know how to ask her out,” He said and my jaw jumped, I didn’t know he liked me romantically. “But, I have a feeling I’m barking up the wrong tree for that.”

“Ask Morgan, he seems to be a ladies man,” Reid said and I heard his voice come closer so I bolted.

“All I want to do is get drunk,” I said as as I sat next to Luke on the plane ride home from the case.

“I got pretty good beer collection at home if you’re up for it,” Luke said. “Do you want to go directly to my house or do you want to stop by your house first?”

He asked like a gentlemen.

“I got my go bag so directly to your house is perfect,” I said putting my head on his shoulder and before I knew it I had passed out. The next thing I knew Luke was poking my face to wake me up.

“We’re here,” He said with a smile. “Do you still want to go get drunk?”

“Of course,” I lifted my head off his shoulder and got up. Everyone except Reid had left so we were pretty alone. “I was just getting some shut eye so we could stay up later.”

We got our go bags and went to his car. We talked about shows we both like and music we like to rock out to. In what seemed like no time, we were at his house.

“You can put your stuff over there,” Luke pointed behind me as he got on the floor so say hi to Roxy.

“You have a nice place,” I said looking around.

“Well, I try,” He said getting up from the floor and filling the water and food bowls for Roxy. Then, he walked over to this black and white mini fridge and opened it. There were so many different kinds of beers. “Take your pick of beer.”

I got three that I was interested in and Luke did the same. We decided to play a drinking game in an attempt to get drunk faster. Soon, we had to go back to the mini fridge to get more beers.

We both had been sitting next to the couch and facing each other. We hit a dry spell of not really wanting to play drinking games and we looked at each other.

Next thing I knew we were making out and he was on top of me. It was passionate and our hands were exploring each other’s bodies. Although it was a passionate, it wasn’t sloppy. It was as if we had kissed before. We stopped kissing and put our forehead together.

“We should do this more often,” He said with an incredibly goofy smile.

“Yeah, preferably when neither of us are drunk,” I said pushing on his shoulder so he would get off me. He automatically did.

“We should go on an actual date,” He said reaching out so fiddle with my hair.

“What about tomorrow?” I said letting him fiddle with my hair, which I don’t let many people do.

“It’s a date,” He said and the both of us laughed.


End file.
